1. Field of the Invention
This invention is drawn generally to plasma generators. In particular, the present invention is drawn to plasma generators having an elongate discharge tube.
2. Description of Related Art
Non-thermal plasmas, or “cold plasmas”, at or near atmospheric pressures have recently received increased attention because of their use in several emerging novel applications such as excimer light sources, the surface modification of polymers, the biological and chemical decontamination of media, and other medical applications.